30 Day OTP Challenge DenNor
by Rosebud0899
Summary: 30 days of writing oneshots it's all DenNor Mentions of other ships may be involved but the main pairing is them. Hope you enjoy it's my first time trying this. Please no rude comments though I wouldn't mind some advice on how to make my writing better. Rated M Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I decided I was going to try doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge! It's DenNor so Hope you Enjoy!_**

· _Holding Hands_

· _Cuddling Somewhere_

· _Gaming/Watching a Movie_

· _On a Date_

· _Kissing_

· _Wearing Each other's clothes_

· _Cosplaying_

· _Shopping_

· _Hanging out with Friends_

· _With Animal Ears_

· _Wearing Kigurumis_

· _Making out_

· _Eating Icecream_

· _Genderswapped_

· _In a Different Clothing Style_

· _Spooning_

· _Doing Something Together_

· _In Formalwear_

· _Dancing_

· _Cooking/Baking_

· _In Battle Side-by-Side_

· _Arguing_

· _Making up Afterwards_

· _Gazing in to Each Other's Eyes_

· _Getting Married_

· _On One of Their Birthdays_

· _Doing Something Ridiculous_

· _Doing Something Sweet_

· _Doing Something Hot_


	2. Holding Hands

Denmark smiles as they were walking out of the building after another long meeting he looks over at his lover Norway who was staring straight ahead not bothering to acknowledge the other beside him. He stared at his light blonde hair that almost looks white the silver cross shining slightly in the sunlight. He looked down at the other's hand he knew his lover hated public affection but he couldn't help but want to hold him even in the simplest way possible. So Denmark decided to be a little sneaky and slowly bring his hand closer to the other's and intertwine their fingers together as he holds on to his hand. Norway let out a huff looking at Denmark through the corners of his eyes growing slightly annoyed and uncomfortable at the public affection. He tries pulling his hand away though the other wouldn't budge and held on tightly. All Norway could do was sigh and allow his hand to be held by the other he didn't think it'd be too bad to let him have his way just this once it wasn't like it was all bad. His hands always felt warm compared to his own strangely cold hands. He looks down at his feet as they continue to walk to their car they'd have to wait for Norway's little brother Iceland so they could drive home so it may be awhile meaning they have plenty of time to hold hands and enjoy themselves until the younger nation shows up. He glances at the other beside him quickly and noticed the large grin that never seem to leave the other's face though for some reason this grin seemed a bit bigger than the others he does. He lets a small smile slip on to his face wondering why such a simple show of affection could make someone so happy.

 _ **Some of these will be a little longer than others this one was pretty short compared to what I usually write. I promise later chapters will have more written. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this one.**_


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

"Ah, why is it so cold!?" Denmark whines hiding further in to the blanket that was wrapped around him. He looks over at Norway who didn't look like he was bothered by the cold at all. They were both sitting by a fire at their house trying to keep warm during the long winter night. Sadly, Denmark wasn't having much luck. He watched his lover take a sip of his coffee he smiles slightly as he watched a small smile form on Norway's face. Coffee always made the other happy and relaxed though that's also probably why he was so warm right now despite the cold temperature. He scoots a little closer to the other and grins

"Hey Norge, I'm a bit cold mind sharing some body heat with me~?" he purred.

The other looked at him and sighed "No, you're freezing I'd prefer to stay warm right now." He said giving him that neutral expression he always has.

Denmark groans "But that's why… I need to get warm too and you seem fine so why not help me out here?"

Norway shook his head he was stubborn and he wasn't willing to lose his heat just because the other was too dumb to grab a warm drink before sitting down. Denmark wouldn't have it though he gives him an evil grin and once he saw the other put his coffee down he made his move. He quickly lunges at Norway wrapping his arms around him and holding him close under the blanket. Norway gasps trying to push him off struggling quite a bit but it didn't help Denmark was a lot stronger than him and he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He glared up at him feeling the heat already leaving his body because of how cold the other was. Denmark just smiled and nuzzled him enjoying the warmth he was now feeling.

"Idiot, now I'm cold. Take responsibility for your actions…" he mumbled quietly as he looks away staring at his cup of coffee.

Denmark laughed "Alright, I'm sorry let me make it up to you." He said softly as he held the other even closer.

They thankfully had a blanket on the ground so they weren't laying down on the cold hardwood floor. He hums quietly as he pulls the blanket he had around him over them both, he made sure Norway was wrapped up enough so he wouldn't be cold. He kisses the top of Norway's head smiling.

He looks down at him "Better?" he asks moving hair out of his lover's face since Norway had taken the clip out of his hair his bangs have been covering his face often.

"No, I was a lot warmer when you hadn't done this. Though it can't be helped now." Honestly it was a little better, he was a lot warmer than when he was alone strangely his lover lets off a lot of body heat.

Denmark chuckles "I guess not, so might as well enjoy this right?" he had their legs intertwined so they were as close as possible.

They were now both cuddled up in a bunch of blankets by the warm fire that was starting to go away. Though they were soon going to asleep thanks to the comfortable blankets and warmth they were sharing by using each other's body heat. Norway's coffee long forgotten and Denmark's thankful he was now warm sharing a blanket with his lover rather than freezing his butt off sitting by himself. Though before either of them had fallen asleep Denmark had said one last thing.

"I love you Norge…." He said sleepily letting a small yawn slip out then finally fell asleep.


	4. GamingWatching a Movie

Norway was sitting on the couch watching as Denmark played his ridiculous game it was some first-person shooter game. He really didn't care for it but the other always seemed to enjoy it. He never tried it since it never seemed interesting to him. He sighs hearing Denmark shouting at someone on his headset since he killed him. Norway sets his book down that he was reading and grabs the controller out of his lover's hands. Denmark looked at him about to yell at whoever did that though when he noticed it was Norway he quickly shut his mouth.

"Norge what are you-"his eyes widen and he completely forgets about what he was going to ask when he saw his lover shooting the opposite team and winning at that.

Norway had amazing aim he only got hit maybe once that was because the other team had joined together and shot him all at once and killed him. After that though Norway got them all back easily and ends up winning the game for Denmark's team. America was on the headset with Denmark and you could hear him easily as if he was in the room with them.

"Woah dude where did you learn to shoot like that!? That was awesome!" He laughs loudly causing Norway to roll his eyes.

"I was right, it is boring." He stated and hands the controller back to Denmark who was in complete shock.

"You have to play with us, please!? You'd help us win every round!" Denmark shouts grabbing Norway's hands who quickly pulled away.

"No, it's boring I don't see why you like it so much." He picks his book back up and went to continue reading.

"Please?" he asks dragging out the e causing Norway to grow annoyed.

"Fine, if I play a few rounds will you finally shut up?" he asks grabbing the extra controller on the table.

Denmark smiles nodding happily. "Yeah, besides it'll be fun playing with you!" he said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Norway blushed leaving a light pink tint on his cheeks. "Fine, idiot…" they start the game and once again he was doing better than all of them.

He had to admit it was fun listening to the others on the headset whining about how they were losing and continuously dying. He could sort of see why this game was so amusing to his lover though that would be the only reason everything else bores him though he couldn't help but enjoy himself as he watched his lover laughing at the opposite team. This wasn't too bad, not as bad as he thought it would be anyways, Maybe he should play games with Denmark more often.


	5. On a Date

"It's been a while… " Denmark said softly as he held the other's hand.

Norway just nods speaking usually ruined moments like these though his lover didn't seem to notice that. He looks up at the night sky laying down on the picnic blanket they had brought. Denmark thought it would be a good idea to go on a date tonight and have a picnic at the park. Honestly it didn't seem like such a bad idea that is why he agreed to it. He watched a start shine brighter than the others though he soon looked away when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looks over at his lover and noticed he was smiling as usual though his eyes were closed and he seemed content. I noticed he had packed up the rest of the food we hadn't eaten and the blanket was completely empty so we could lay down and enjoy the sight of the night sky. They haven't been on a date in over two months now they've been too busy with world meetings and their own countries. He sighed relaxing against the other. It was nice to get away occasionally where he could relax and let his guard down since he knew he was safe with his lover around. Only Denmark could see him in this state no one else was close enough he didn't trust many people maybe the other Nordics but that was about it other than that he kept his distance away from people. He turned on to his side and cuddled up next to the other resting his head on his chest as he shut his eyes as well, he didn't see anything wrong in shutting his eyes for a bit. This had been nice, and for once it was actually quiet just the way he liked it.

"Norge, I love you.." my eyes open slightly as I hear those words he was speaking again though what he said just now had made this a little better not that he'd admit that of course.

"Idiot.." he mumbled quietly as he moved closer to him hiding his face against his arm. They both knew he didn't mean that though and that was just how he showed his love and Denmark wouldn't have him any other way.


	6. Kissing

I shut my eyes holding on to the other's shoulders since he had pinned me to the couch. He had his lips pressed against mine kissing me kind of roughly. We haven't seen each other in a while because of work once again so he's a little excited. I pull away trying to catch my breath.

"I-idiot slow down a bit…" I say panting as I glare at him.

He shook his head "I can't, not right now I hope you can forgive me later."

I was about to push him off since he always got annoying and controlling when he loses control like this but he pinned my hands above my head and goes back to kissing me. I feel his tongue slip inside my mouth exploring every inch of it. I wanted to fight back but he was a really good kisser I'm sure anyone wouldn't be able to think straight if he was kissing them not that I'd admit it though. I start kissing back trying to gain back just a little control but he was just as stubborn as me. I felt myself breaking realizing I shouldn't fight it anymore it's not like I hated this I was the one who had instigated this whole situation. He finally pulled away himself and looked down at me smiling.

"Mind if we go further?" he asks panting slightly.

I glare at him kneeing him in the stomach "Idiot, we're in the living room do you even have a brain?" I huff sitting up wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "We're done with this, you ruined your chances."

He gets up walking upstairs ignoring Denmark's whining and begging for him to come back.

 _ **Sorry this one was kind of bad... I'll make it up in the next one.**_


	7. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**_Yep, sorry I know this is late. I'll be putting two up today so.. hope you enjoy them._**

Norway sighs sitting on the couch he had slept over at Denmark's place because the world meeting went kind of bad as usual and he just wanted to rest as soon as possible so he decided since Denmark was the one holding the meeting might as well stay at his place for the night. He was sitting on the couch reading a book he sighs moving the collar back up so it wasn't sliding down his shoulder. Sadly since he stayed here he didn't have any clothes to change in to meaning he had to bother Denmark's speaking of him he hadn't seen the other since this morning and that's strange since normally he'd be annoying him. He gets up and walks upstairs to the other's room deciding it was best to check on him in case he was dead or something. He knocks on the door then opened it.

"Hey, you dead in here?" he paused at the door way and stared at the strange sight.

Denmark smiled sheepishly and stood up he was wearing Norway's suit he had on yesterday at the meeting. It was tight on him for sure, the buttons were ready to pop the pants and shirt showing how fit he actually was almost looked about ready to rip. Norway sighs shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Why?" was all he asked before walking over to him so he could help the other out of those tight clothes.

"Ah, well…. I was curious I kind of liked the suit and wondered if it would fit me ya know?" he sighed in relief when the shirt was unbuttoned so he could breathe.

Norway shook his head "No, I don't this is stupid even for you I mean you know we aren't the same size why bother trying to fit in these?" he helps take the pants off and the rest of the tight clothing.

Denmark shrugs "Why not? I did look pretty good, didn't I?" he asks grinning.

Norway blushed shaking his head no. "Not at all surprising you even wore the suit since I didn't think you owned one."

Denmark pouts "I own suits I just don't like wearing them they're annoying no point in having them" he smiles "Hey I may not be able to wear your clothes but I am glad you can wear mine."

Norway looked away crossing his arms "Not really they're kind of big."

"Yeah but they're just shorts and a t-shirt so it isn't a big deal." He stands up wrapping his arms around him "besides you look really cute."

Norway looks up at the other "No, just because you were dumb enough to think you could fit in to my clothes I am not doing that with you. I know that look and it isn't happening."

He shoves the other away and starts walking out of the room ignoring the other's pleas to come back. Denmark once again left alone because of his stupidity.

 ** _Ok, I'll be posting two a day starting tomorrow so i can catch up...Sorry for how late these are._**


	8. Cosplaying

"Are we seriously doing this?" Norway asks growing kind of paranoid that people were staring at them.

Denmark nods happily "Yes, course why not It's fun!" he turns to face the other grinning widely.

"Yes but, why this? We could have done anything else in the world…." He says not wanting to be dressed up like this.

He shrugs "we both look hot and I can see you in a mini skirt." He smirks "it's a win, win honestly."

Norway glared at him ready to hit him with the first thing he saw but sadly nothing he saw was going to hurt as much as he liked. He sighs tugging on the skirt hoping to lower it a little so it wasn't showing too much. It barely covered anything and he was wondering who in the world would wear such a thing willingly. The only reason he was here was because they had told Japan they would meet up and promised to dress up so they could blend in with the crowd. He looks down regretting that promise because now he was walking around in a skirt looking like some school girl, literally. He was dressed up as a Japanese school girl while Denmark was all dressed up as a school boy. Norway had a pink haired wig on with pigtails they had phones in their pockets that were supposed to mean something. Denmark had a wig as well though he had brown hair we are dressed up as some characters from this show he honestly had no idea what it was but apparently it had something to do with phones that could predict the future he had heard Japan chatting about it with Denmark when they discussed what they should dress up as. Denmark looked back and smiled at Norway His character is supposed to be a guy named Yuki while Norway was Yuno. Norway looks around blushing slightly everyone was staring mostly at him and he didn't like it. He walks in front of Denmark.

"We are talking to japan then we are leaving end of story. I am not staying here longer than needed." He blushed a bit more seeing a guy check him out.

Denmark didn't approve and nods grabbing his hand "Yeah, I'm starting to hate it here too." He mumbled dragging him to Japan's office. "By the way when we get home you don't have to worry about the skirt anymore because that's coming off right away."

 _ **Sorry This one is kind of bad if you don't know what the anime is it's Future Diary i know it was a terrible description but eh...Anyways Please leave comments on how you think this is so far no mean ones please ^^**_


	9. Shopping

Norway glanced around the store trying to figure out how to get away from Denmark for just enough time that he can come what he came here for.

He sighs looking towards the Dane "Hey, I'm going to the restroom don't wait for me I'll find you later got it?"

Denmark nods as he was looking at some stuff on a rack so it wasn't like he had noticed the other any ways. Even though he says he's the center of his affection Norway knew the other could get easily distracted and forget about him for a few minutes though now he didn't mind. Norway quickly slipped out from the store they were in and went looking around the mall for the certain thing he was looking for. He wanted a gift for the other, not just any gift though something he knew the Dane would really love and not just fake it so the other would be happy. He glanced from store to store he knew he liked LEGO's but that wouldn't be enough he has plenty. He looked at the video game store but that wouldn't be special enough. He noticed another store and thought for a moment a long moment and decided that would be the perfect gift for the other. He hesitantly walked in still questioning it just a little. Finally, he had just walked in and over to the counter and asked the lady for his gift. Once he had walked out he smiled down at what he had bought.

"Hey Norge, what'cha got there?" he jumped hearing the other call out and quickly hid it behind his back.

He looks down blushing slightly "Nothing you idiot!" he huffed and started walking away slipping his gift in to his pocket.

Denmark pouts and followed him "Come on I saw you had something now what is it?" he kept pestering the other poking, hugging, whining, anything he could think of just to annoy the Norwegian.

Once they had finally got home Norway was in a bad mood he glared at the other and spoke in a dark tone. "I swear if you don't shut up right now and stop bothering me I will kill you."

Though both knew he didn't mean it they also knew Norway wasn't one you want to mess with when angry especially this angry. Denmark sighed backing away "All right fine, show me when you're ready I guess."

Denmark had finally stopped bothering Norway about what he had bought and was minding his own business and Norway was thankful for that because now he had peace to think about how he was going to give it to the other. He paced around his room nervously thinking about how the other would react to the gift wondering if he'd accept it. After quite a bit of thinking it had been over a week since he bought the gift and decided now was the time to give it to him. He nervously walked downstairs with the gift in his pocket. He glanced up at the Dane and coughed getting his attention. Denmark happily walked over to him and smiled.

"Something wrong, or you need anything?" he asks looking down at Norway.

Norway just shook his head no and pulled out his gift which was in a red velvet box he nervously glanced up at the other. "Ok… Listen." He sighed trying to relax.

Denmark just gave him a reassuring smile telling him to go on he was listening. Norway sighed holding the box up blushing as he looked down. "I think you know what I'm asking once you open it…" he said softly not looking up at Denmark at all.

Denmark frowned in confusion taking the box he opened it, Inside the box was a silver ring with a gold trim around it. Denmark loved it, his eyes widen then he soon started grinning to the point his face looked like it'd split in two. He shut the box and placed it down on a table so he wouldn't drop it. He hugged Norway tightly and gave him a kiss, he smiled at him and nods.

"Yes, I will marry you." He said gazing in to the other's eyes ignoring the completely tomato red face he had.

 _ **yes, late i know. Very late actually But i will make sure to finish i don't like leaving things incomplete. Hope you enjoyed this!**_


	10. Hanging Out With Friends

Norway sat on the couch trying to ignore all the loud noises in the house apparently, Denmark thought it would be a good idea to have a party and hang out with some friends. Norway hated parties, he hated people so this was a little much. He looked around and noticed Denmark drinking with Prussia, Sweden and Germany with Italy clinging to Germany smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes and stood up there was no one he would be willing to hang out with here so he might as well just go to his room for the night and wait for this party to end. He was about to head upstairs when he heard someone call for him. He looked back and saw his little brother Iceland.

"Hello little brother." He said turning around so he was now fully facing him.

Iceland glared at him and crossed his arms "Don't call me that, anyways what are you doing going upstairs? Even I'm enjoying myself a little."

He sighed "You know I don't like big crowds and parties. The fact Denmark had planned this without asking me first is quite annoying."

Iceland shrugged "You could enjoy yourself if you loosened up a bit, I found someone to talk to here, he's really nice actually." He said glancing at one of the Asian countries.

"Hong Kong?" he asks raising his eyebrow feeling skeptical about that they don't seem like they'd have much to talk about.

Iceland blushed "Yes actually, so why don't you just hang out with Denmark and his friends over there? I'm sure you'll have at least a little fun once you start drinking."

Norway sighed "Fine, only because you asked though I'd feel better if you called me big brother." He hinted taking a step towards him.

Iceland was quick to move away and walked back over to Hong Kong after shouting at him that wasn't going to happen. Norway shrugged and walked over to Denmark and his little group he took Denmark's beer away from him and started drinking it himself.

Denmark pouted and looked down at the other "That's mine Norge."

Norway just looked up at him with his neutral expression "Not anymore." He took another sip of it and finished it off soon after.

A few hours later everyone who was at the party was at least tipsy a few were drunk. Norway smiled clinging on to Denmark as they talked to a few other countries.

Prussia laughed nearly spilling the beer he was holding "Norway is obviously drunk look at him he never smiles he's not awesome enough!"

Denmark laughed shaking his head no. "Norway doesn't get drunk…" he looks down at the other and was surprised to see he was in fact drunk he wonders why he hadn't noticed it before.

Denmark decided after that he'd send everyone home. Sure, it was fun hanging out with them but Norway needed to sleep off the alcohol and Denmark needed sleep if he was going to deal with a hung over Norwegian. He carried the other to bed and smiled as he lays him down resting his head on the pillow. He climbs in afterwards and sighs cuddling up next to the other.

"You have fun?" he asks moving hair out of Norway's face after taking his cross hairclip out.

Norway nods leaning forwards giving him a quick kiss. "Lots…" he mumbled then soon fell asleep.

Denmark chuckled and soon fell asleep as well after making sure the other was ok first.

 _ **This one was bad I know... the next one will be better.**_


	11. With Animal Ears

Norway quietly walked opened the door cringing when he heard is creak he fixed the hood on his head as he tiptoed in to the house quietly shutting the door. He sighed once he was inside and didn't see the Dane anywhere in sight. He made his way up to their room so he could fix this mess he did not want the other seeing him in this condition and he wouldn't allow it ever. He walks upstairs making his way in to their room and quickly shutting and locking the door. He leans against the wall tired and aggravated it had been a long day. He and England had gotten in to an argument spells were cast, words were said and then it happened. He steps in to the bathroom slipping the hood down looking at himself in the mirror. He frowned in annoyance he couldn't believe that both him and England now had animal ears on the top of their heads. He pokes at the cat ears that were about the same color as his hair, they twitched a little. England explained he could fix it he just needed to find his spell book with the reversal spell in it. Norway had no choice but to wait for the other to find the spell and hopefully tell him what It is so he can finally get rid of these ridiculous ears.

A few hours after being home he was now relaxing on his bed reading a book though his relaxing soon ended when he heard the door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. His ears stick straight up in alarm and he quickly pulls the blanket up so it was covering the ears and the other wouldn't be suspicious. He heard the Dane call out his name as he tried opening the door but he forgot he had locked it meaning he had to get up so he could let him in. He sighed making sure the blanket stayed on him and opened the door for the other. He looked up at him keeping his neutral expression making sure his cat ears didn't twitch under the blanket.

Denmark frowned looking at him confused "Why do you have the blanket on your head like that?" he asks walking in to the room.

Norway huffed climbing back in bed and was laying down grabbing his book. "Because I was cold, that's all."

Denmark smiled as he got dressed in to some pajamas happily getting out of his suit. "I can help with that if you'd like." He looks at him with a huge grin.

Norway shook his head no. "I don't need any help just let me be." He didn't bother to look up at the other knowing he was probably pouting or something.

Denmark whined plopping himself on to the bed and looked to the side staring at Norway. "So…that's a no on the cuddling?" he asks clueless as ever.

Norway nods though the blanket slipped a little when he did and Denmark quickly sat up and gasped. "Norge where did you get those!?" he asks reaching his hand out to poke them.

Norway looked at him then realized what he meant since he was staring at the top of his head he quickly covered them with the blanket. "Nowhere now shut up and leave me alone!"

Denmark of course though didn't drop the subject and smiled "They're cute, is this what you were hiding?" he asks trying to pull the blanket off the other so he could see them again.

Norway glared at him keeping the blanket in place. "Will you stop! Yes, they're annoying and ridiculous!" Though since Denmark was stronger than him he managed to get the blanket off.

"Aw, how cute~" he teased now petting Norway's head smiling at him. "I don't see what's wrong with them, I think you look good."

Norway blushed secretly enjoying the other's touch though he won't admit it. "I don't care once England finds the reverse spell they're gone whether you like it or not." He allowed the other to continue petting him though if asked he'll just say it was the spell that made him.

Denmark smiles "All right, I'll just enjoy them while I can then." He nuzzled the other playfully and continued petting him.

Norway was purring quietly, yet another horrible part of the spell. He shut his eyes enjoying the touch and even leaned closer to it. They both were laying down now as Denmark held Norway close and pet him the rest of the day until it was time to go to bed. He grins enjoying the sounds his lover was making he found it quite cute actually and hopes that it takes a awhile for England to find that spell.


	12. Wearing Kigurumis

"Why?" was all Norway had asked as he stands in the middle of his house dressed as a fox.

He looks over at the other who was dressed as a Dragon, he sighed crossing his arms wondering what exactly they were doing in these again.

Denmark just smiled "Well, I thought it'd be fun. We can cuddle up next to each other and watch a movie eating a few snacks."

He looks down "What even are these?" he asks lightly pulling at the stomach of the fox kigurumi.

He shrugs "Japan gave them to me, honestly they just seem like onesies." He grabs the other's hand and plops down on the couch pulling him on to his lap. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?" he asks scrolling around Netflix.

Norway sighed "I don't care, just choose one." He leans back resting his head against the other trying to get comfortable.

Denmark nods then chose a random movie and relaxed as it started, he had brought all Norway's favorite food and some of his own but mostly Norway because he knew the other would be slightly annoyed he had to wear that fox outfit. Though to be honest he was just happy he could spend time with the other since they've been working so much they haven't had alone time in so long. Denmark leaned down before the movie started and gave Norway a quick kiss on the lips and smiled at him. Norway just blushed and continued looking forward watching the T.V.

"I love you." Denmark said softly wrapping his arms around the other's waist pulling him closer.

Norway sighed "I love you too, now shut up so I can watch the movie." He said blushing as he leaned back some more and relaxed in the other's arms.

Denmark happily listened glad he could finally spend time with his lover after so long.

 ** _^^ Yes.. this one wasn't the best but, i guess it's kind of cute. Anyways I hope you're enjoying this i find it fun to write all these Leave reviews if you'd like. Also if you want i can take requests and write you a One-shot of any ship you'd like, just give me the plot you want and I'll write it._**


	13. Making Out

I shut my eyes wrapping my arms around the other as he pins me down to the bed making sure not to be too rough. I can feel his hands wandering around my body touching whatever he could, his hands are warm as usual and slightly bigger than mine. I glance up at him and noticed it was too dark to see him clearly the only light in the room was a few small candles since the power had gone out because of the storm. He had decided to distract me since he knew I wasn't a big fan of big storms like these, one thing for sure though even if I can't see him I know he's smiling I can't remember a day I've known him when he wasn't. I rest my head on one of our pillows as he leans down and kisses me, he brings one of his hands up and gently caresses my cheek. The sound of thunder now distant to me I feel the other's lips on mine slightly chapped probably because of all the talking he does they're always dry and never have a break. I lost focus and heard a loud clap of thunder making me jump slightly and shut my eyes tight as I let out a small whimper on accident. I hear the other shush me saying it was all right I had nothing to be worried about.

He goes back down to kiss me this time not pulling away he really was determined to keep me distracted. I blush as I feel the tip of his tongue lick across my bottom lip I knew what he wanted so I open my mouth slightly and let him in. I heard a pleased hum from above and felt his chest vibrate slightly as he did. He slips his tongue inside my mouth exploring all over, our tongues meet and I decided and try to fight for a bit of dominance though lost quickly when another crash of thunder was heard. Though I wanted to pull away Denmark wouldn't allow it he used his hand holding the back of my head pushing me forward so I couldn't break the kiss. His free hand slid down and grabbed one of my own hands and held it tightly and comfortingly with our fingers entwined. Since I had no other choice I started kissing back again I can feel him smiling a little against the kiss though soon we did have to pull away so we could breathe. I look up at him panting a flash of lightning illuminating the room for a few seconds so I could see his face the only sounds I could hear were our breathing and the sound of rain coming down hard and hitting the window.

Denmark chuckles leaning down giving me one more quick kiss, "At least the thunder stopped for now, right?"

I nod thankful I had the other hear tonight otherwise I had no idea how I'd be able to wait out this storm. "Yes, meaning it'll pass soon." I said softly.

Denmark smiles "And I'll be here even when it does, Remember I'm always here for you when you need me."

Normally I'd make a comment or glare at him maybe even hit him but these moments I don't mind that stupid smile of his. Moments like these are why I remember how I can deal with him even in his stupidest moments because I know he does care, he does love me even if I can't show it as often as he does I love him too.


	14. Eating Ice-Cream

I smile as I watch Norway eat his ice cream he looked so happy, well to me anyways even if he has that neutral expression on his face right now I can see through that and tell how the other's feeling. I look down at my own ice cream I had gotten chocolate while Norway got mint chocolate chip. I glance at him again wondering how his tasted.

Maybe he'll let me try some! "Hey Norge-"

"No." he said and didn't even bother looking at me as he continued to eat his ice cream.

"But I didn't even ask anything yet." I said pouting as I leaned towards him. "Anyways can I try some of yours?"

Norway shook his head "No, you have your own if you wanted this you should have gotten that instead."

I pout "But, I just want to try a little it's not much. I'll even let you lick mine so we're even."

"I don't think so, why would I want to lick that when you've had your mouth all over it." He finally looked over at me.

I grin "Well… that isn't what you said last night, you were pretty willing to lick another thing of mine." Apparently, that wasn't a good idea since a second later I could try his ice cream.

Norway had smashed his ice cream in my face and got up stomping away his face as red as a tomato. "Wait Norge! I'm sorry I was just joking!" I wipe the ice cream and cone off my face though it didn't do much since it was melting kind of fast.

I sigh at least it tasted good… now I just need to find a way to get Norway to forgive me otherwise I'm probably sleeping outside tonight.

 ** _I think this is the shortest one i wrote but, i figured it'd be nice to have funny one like this hope you liked it._**


	15. Genderswapped

I go running down the stair smiling happily "Norge!" I shout plopping down next to her on the couch. "You won't believe what I just got you~"

she looked up at the other not bothering to show an expression at all. "What is it?" she asked growing slightly curious.

I grinned and pulled out the bag I was holding and hands it to her, "It'll be fun to see you in that tonight!"

I watched as she dug through the bag and stared at it with kind of a dark expression her cheeks are slightly pink and she doesn't bother looking up at me. "What the hell is this!?" he asks roughly pushing the bag back over to me.

I laugh "It's not going to hurt you, it's just a small little nightgown." I said innocently.

She looks up glaring at me, "That's the point, it's small and won't cover a thing not to mention the fabric is see through!"

I giggled "Duh, that's the point it's not like you'll be wearing it all night anyways." She leans back crossing her legs.

She wasn't amused though she grabbed the bag and hit me with it then dropped it on my lap, "That isn't happening. Besides I have work to do tonight so we can't even if I wanted to- not that I do I'm just saying is all…" she blushed looking away.

I laugh "Alright, tomorrow then!" I said happily as I picked up the bag and brought it back upstairs.

Norway sat there in surprise did she even have a choice in this matter?


	16. In a Different Clothing Style

I walked out of the room once I got changed and sighed walking in to the living room. "Happy?" I ask as I fixed the flower crown on my head blushing slightly matching the light pink I was wearing.

I watch Denmark stare at me in shock for once he wasn't grinning, smiling, smirking he was just staring at me gaped then quickly shook his head shutting his mouth. "Yeah, you look nice. Really cute actually." He starts staring at me again.

I rolled my eyes "This is stupid. Why are we even dressed like this?" I examined his clothing he was in a pastel green color with some light blue jeans.

He shrugged "Hungary said if we dressed up like this and I got a picture she'd give me money for it." He thinks for a moment "But we have to kiss in it."

I glare at him "No, I don't think we do you just made that up just now." I said crossing my arms.

He laughed sheepishly "Maybe, but I'm sure she'll give us more money if we do." He looks at him "I'll get you a new spell book." He bribed.

I thought for a few minutes then nodded "Fine, only because I went through all the others I have." I walk over to him and blushed a little.

He grinned pulling out his phone "it's not like you don't like kissing me anyways." Before I could leave or even hit him he quickly kissed me and took the picture.

I glared at him stepping on his foot harshly "I better get a good spell book for this."

He winced in pain "You will don't worry." He sent the picture and grinned "So… wanna kiss some more? I won't take a picture this time."

I stare at him slightly annoyed but sighed "Fine…only a little." I said softly as I looked down.

He chuckled "Alright, anything you want."

 ** _I don't know... i just find Norway in a flower crown really cute. c:_**


	17. Spooning

I blush hiding my face with my bangs as I felt the other's chest against my back as he held me close. His arms were wrapped around my waist and we we're so close there is no space between us at all, I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck making me shiver slightly. I place my hands on top of his he may be sleeping but I was definitely wide awake, we haven't been this close In a long time. Normally I'm always fighting him not wanting too much affection or we're busy with work but since we both had a day off and I was just too tired from all the paperwork this happened. I move a little hoping to get just a bit of distance away though it didn't work to be honest I think it just made us closer even if that seems impossible. I blush feeling his leg move so it was now wrapped around my own legs was he even sleeping? This just seemed like his own little way of teasing me since he knows I'm not the clingy cuddling type. I prefer having my own space, I don't cuddle I don't hug and I certainly don't do all this! He had me in this human net trap his arms and legs wrapped around me so tight I can't even move away. I sigh shutting my eyes trying to relax, it wasn't too bad I'm just not one for this much affection.

All he does for me I think he at least deserves this little time we have before we must go back to work tomorrow. I sigh finally relaxing in his arms guess all I must do is get my complaining out then I can finally enjoy it. I can practically feel the other smiling even in his sleep I slowly turn my head to look at him he was in fact smiling in his sleep. I look at his usually spikey hair now all messed up and flat giving him major bed head. I look away from him and shut my eyes once more it'll be nice to get a little sleep I have a long work day tomorrow I think I'll need it. I yawn softly and soon fell asleep glad I was use to the other's snoring otherwise I would have never gotten to sleep.


	18. Doing Something Together

I had this great idea since Norway has been so stressed lately I decided I should give him a massage and maybe if he's feeling happy enough he'll give me one back. I walk over to him noticing he was reading on the couch I sit down next to him smiling happily. I wait for him to ask what I was looking at him for then I grinned.

"Well, you've been so stressed lately and I figured I'd do something for you…" I say scooting closer to him.

He looked at me confused "And what do you plan on doing exactly?" he asks setting his book down.

I laugh "Turn around and I'll show you, don't worry you'll like it I promise." I watched as he hesitantly turned around finally once his back was to me I moved my hands up to his shoulders at first.

I start to gently massage his shoulders adding a little pressure in certain areas I hear him let out a deep breath he leaned towards my touch. I smile feeling triumphant, I continue to massage him slowly moving down though so I was now massaging his back I made him lay down and I placed a leg on both sides of him as I start again at a better angle. His eyes were closed as I notice a small smile forming on his face which made me happy. I move down lower and add a bit more pressure using the palms of my hands I hear him let out a hum of approval. I slowly move back up repeating all my actions he continued letting out small noises showing how much he liked this which made me glad I decided to do this for him. Once I was done he sat up and stretched a little he looks over at me blushing slightly.

"Um… thanks, that was nice." He said softly as he looks down.

I grin "You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it." I lean forward and give him a small kiss on the lips.

He looked away again and sighed "If you want, I could do the same for you- I mean it's only fair it's not like I want to I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you back somehow."

I held back my laughter knowing if I did laugh he'd probably leave and I wanted this to last a bit longer. I smile "All right." I lay down and waited for him to start.

To my surprise he slipped his hands under my shirt and started massaging my back first I hummed happily loving the feeling of his cold hands on my warm back it felt nice. I rest my head on my arms as I slowly shut my eyes. I feel his hands add more pressure as he moves down then went up to my shoulders, he was actually really good at this. I felt my shirt lifted so he could have better access to my back. He got to a spot that felt really good once he started massaging it. I let out a soft moan which made him stop for a second I look back at him wondering what was wrong then I noticed his face was bright red. I smile at him so he knew it was ok to continue which finally he did thankfully I wouldn't know what to do if he stopped now.

I sigh "We should do this more often you know." I say as I shut my eyes again.

He nods though realized the other couldn't see him right now and sighed "Yeah, I guess so."

After he had finished we sat on the couch I pulled him closer kissing him not really minding when he pushed me away since I knew he was always shy about affection. "I love you."

He blushed looking down. "Yeah, I love you too I guess…" he mumbled softly.


	19. In Formalwear

"Will you hurry up, we have to get there or we'll be late to the world meeting!" I sigh watching as Denmark quickly walked downstairs though he couldn't seem to tie his tie correctly.

I walked over to him and pushed his hands away and easily tied it, he smiled sheepishly and thanked me. I sighed and dragged him out of the house we were going to be late. We made it to the building where the meeting was going to be held and we quickly made our way inside surprisingly it was just about to start and we made it on time. I look at Denmark as if telling him he wasn't off the hook just yet because we still barely made it and would have been late if I hadn't dragged him out the door. We sat there as the meeting started and I had heard America talking loudly about something like a dance going on.

"So, our bosses think we don't get along good enough so we need to have some sort of awesome party in order for us to get closer. There will be dancing, food, music, food, and most importantly me the hero!"

England rolled his eyes yelling at him about how ridiculous this was and it was just America's excuse just to throw another useless party.

Norway sat there growing tenses he didn't like big groups of people honestly it took him all he had just to come to these meetings thankfully it wasn't hard since they never last long and everyone is always fighting too much to get anything done. He glanced at Denmark wondering if they really had to go it's not like anyone can force him to.

"Oh yeah, dudes I forgot. Bosses said if we don't go double the paper work and you know how much that sucks." America said as he started slurping on some milkshake.

I now sat there totally miserable I look down at the suit I was wearing and sighed I couldn't handle double the paper work I can barely handle the amount I have now. I jump slightly noticing a hand grab mine I look up and saw it was Denmark he was smiling at me trying to comfort me. Of course, he was this idiot always does what he can to help me out. I pull my hand away and looked at him some more. The suit he was wearing was fairly simple but at least he wasn't trying to wear mine again. He wasn't one for suits to begin with, honestly I think the only time he wears one is if we're going to a world meeting. I rest my chin on my hand as I glance around the table and noticed all the countries fighting. Soon enough Germany had gotten annoyed to the point he had ended it and we all got to go home, that's when Denmark started talking.

"So, I know you hate parties and a bunch of people in one area but… i think it'll be fun." He said looking at me smiling.

I shook my head no, "I don't think so. The only reason I had fun at the last party was because I got drunk and that isn't happening again."

He pouts "What if I found a way so you enjoyed yourself?"

I shrugged "Honestly if you could do that I'll allow you to do one thing you want, anything."

He grinned excitedly "Anything? So... I could kiss you?"

I glare at him "Yes, I said anything so don't start listing stuff. Fix your sleeves you wrinkled them and look stupid like that."

He nods and does what I said smiling "Great, so be prepared to have a fun time then because I'm definitely winning."

"It isn't a competition but whatever, think what you want." I walk to the car and climbed inside the passenger seat.

Denmark was thinking of a plan in order for the other to have a good time at the party as he climbed in to the driver's seat.


	20. Dancing

I held Norway's hand as I lead him in to the building he didn't look to happy to be here but that'll change soon enough since I have a plan. I smile looking around when I noticed just about everyone showed up maybe one or two people were missing but that's about it. I look back at Norway smiling at him, I am going to make this the best night of his life if I can. I lead him to the table with all the food and drinks knowing he probably needed something to settle his stomach. Turns out I was right because he quickly grabbed a cup and drank from some of the punch that was on the table. I chuckle then held his hand once again I had the perfect plan and got someone else in on it so they could help. I just have to wait until the right moment and then I'm sure Norway will start having a good time. I stay in the corner with Norway so he could relax a bit before my big plan.

I look over at him "You doing all right?" I ask trying to be a little louder than the music that was playing.

He nods "Not having fun though, at this rate you'll lose." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

I grin "Don't worry I have a plan and it'll start soon enough-" just as I said that it was time.

I quickly look over at Norway and could tell by the look on his face he knew what was happening. "No, no, no and once again no." he tries to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"But, it's our song. Come on I know you'll have fun trust me." I say giving him a comforting smile "We can even dance here if you'd like."

He thought for a moment and hesitated before agreeing "Fine. We're staying here though."

I smile "Course, anything to make you happy." I grab both his hands and placed them on my shoulders then placed my hands on his waist pulling him closer.

He looked down blushing I smile noticing his hair clip shining because of the bright lights that are starting to grow dim. It was going per plan thanks to America helping. We were both close enough our chests touched we slowly start dancing in our little corner. I make sure not to take my eyes of him he looked amazing right now, Norway soon wrapped his arms around my neck so we were closer together. I smile picking him up a little so I could spin us once he blushed looking away as he was lifted off the ground then soon brought back down. At this point it didn't really seem like dancing his head was rested against my chest as we lightly swayed from side to side. I hummed the song as it started getting softer I felt his grip on me tighten he slowly looks up at me and I smile at him. For once he didn't look away and we gazed in to each other's eyes completely stopping our movements I lean forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips which he gladly kissed back. Surprisingly he didn't seem to mind this public affection now guess he really was letting me do what I want- wait that meant he was having fun! I didn't want this to go to waste so I continued kissing him pulling him closer if possible.

Norway hummed in slight disapproval still not liking public affection but he did make a deal and he'd have to go through with it. He shut his eyes hoping that'd help at least a little which it kind of did, soon enough they separated so they could breathe. Norway looked down blushing not knowing what to say for once. Denmark didn't mind he just smiled and held him close.

"Let's continue our dance." He whispered and started to slowly dance with the other once more until the night was over.


	21. CookingBaking

I stepped away from the batter as I sneezed seeing a bit of flour float in the air as a giant white cloud. Why Denmark had thought this would be a good idea was beyond me I sighed walking back over to the cake batter and started mixing it again. I was covered in flour, sugar, cake batter and whatever else I had used while Denmark was cooking something up for dinner he wanted us to try and cook together but since he didn't trust me near the stove since apparently, I can't cook he decided I give a shot at baking. I notice him look over at me and chuckle which annoyed me so I may have grabbed the spoon I was using to mix the batter and flung a bit at him hitting him right in the face. I watch as his grin soon turned in to a look of shock he looks at me I watched as some batter slid down his face and on to his shirt.

"You have a little something…" I point at the spot where the mixture was and smiled a little.

"Wh-why would you do that!?" he asks still shocked then I watched his face turn in to an evil grin. "All right, you want to play I'll play."

I look at him confused then realized what he meant only it was too late because he had gotten the spoon and threw some right at my face. I glare at him as I wipe it off though it just made it worse, I use my hand scooping some up and put it on the top of his head. I watched as his spikey hair went a little flat and it kind of looked funny. His eyes widen as he does the same thing I did then smiled triumphantly. That was it, I grabbed the bowl and turned it upside down placing it on top of his head watching as the mixture oozed out and fell all over him. He stood there with a dumbfound look on his face then slowly took the bowl off his head I noticed a huge mess that was on the floor now but didn't really care. I look up at him and used my finger taking a bit off his cheek and tasted it.

"Not bad, there you have your cake. Now I'm going to get cleaned up." I was about to walk away when he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"But I didn't get to try yet, and besides you're not leaving me here to clean this all up." He leans forward kissing me kind of roughly as he licked my lips then pulled back grinning "Yeah, you did a pretty good job."

I blush hitting his hand away "L-let's just get this cleaned up, I'm starting to get sticky."

Denmark just laughed "All right, all right, fine." We cleaned up the mess and started the cake over but this time he helped me with it.

I look at the cake it really wasn't that bad looking it tasted good too, the food he had made was kind of good as well. Though I won't say it aloud it was kind of fun doing this with him, again I'm not saying it aloud.


	22. In Battle Side-by-Side

All I can hear are the screams, the screams, and the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I look around and watched as many people die right in front of me they're looking at me begging for help but I can't my first battle and I'm frozen in the middle of it too afraid to move. I'm usually so composed, my emotions well controlled but for some reason right now fear is taking over and I can't seem to do anything. I'm alone, my country is under attack and I have no one to help me and I'm just standing here letting this all happen watching as my people die. I feel my body shake I can barely stand without using my sword to hold me up, what am I supposed to do now? I look around for any sign of this stopping there was nothing not even one. I feel myself begin to give up my legs are shaking so much I fall to my knees I look down in shame I don't deserve to lead them I've failed them all and now they'll all pay for my weakness. I look at my reflection in my sword and saw tears falling down my cheeks, I wonder how it ended up like this how I could fail so horribly on the most important day of my life, of my country. I shut my eyes tightly letting the tears fall listening to all the screaming around me I can even hear them calling my name.

"Norge, Norge get up!" I hear someone shouting yet I try my best to ignore it I couldn't get up not now, what would be the point?

I listen as the voice continues calling for me it sounds like it's getting louder, I slowly look up and noticed someone pushing through all the people fighting his way through the crowd watching man after man falling before him. I squint my eyes trying to get a better look and then I saw it that annoyingly spikey bright blonde hair. He broke through the crowd and stood in front of me glaring down at me. He grabs my arm roughly pulling me up, he yanks my sword out of the dirt and puts it in my hand.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking but, you can't just give up in the middle of a war. Now stay up and fight, I'm not having my people die in vain because you decided to just stop fighting!" my eyes widen as he shouts at me then pushed me aside quickly killing off a man who was about to stab me.

I look down at my sword then back at him and nod "Y-yes, I'm sorry." I look around and noticed we were now surrounded.

Denmark looks at me "Can I count on you to have my back?" he asks staring the people down.

I nod once more then we were back to back I waited for the first move then held my sword up and started to fight. Remembering all that from back then I realized after that moment we'd always have each other he'd help me while I help him we because the perfect team.

I sigh shutting the photo album and put it back on the bookshelf that flashback wasn't something he really wanted to remember but at the same time it was nice remembering how he ended up with that idiot of his. He looked up and watched as that said idiot was trying to clean up that old axe of his this is what we get for cleaning up our attic I guess.

 _ **I mean there had to have been a time when Norway wasn't always his calm composed self, so i figured I'd write one where he ends up breaking down. ^^ hope you liked it.**_


	23. Arguing

I slam the door shut stomping downstairs not even wanting to look at him, how could he!? I don't care if he was drunk or not, I don't care if he can't even remember what happened that just makes it worse! I hear our bedroom door open and him quickly running down the stairs.

"Norge, listen I'm sorry I honestly don't know how it happened I didn't think I drank that much! It's a one-time thing I swear I'll never do it again, I'll even quit drinking if you want!" he begs grabbing my hand but I quickly slap it away.

"It shouldn't have even been a one-time thing I know I'm not the best at showing affection or giving it but-… I didn't think you cared about that so much you'd go out and find yourself some stranger and-" I was cut off by a sob I touched my cheek realizing i was crying.

I shook my head I couldn't forgive him not after what he had done, he cheated on me and no matter what the circumstances you don't do that. "Norge please… I'm sorry I really am I'd do anything to take it back."

I step back forcing out a laugh "No, it's fine. Honestly, I guess it's obvious I'm not good enough for you. Go back to that girl you were with last night I'm sure she'd love to see you again though this time maybe with your clothes on!" I shout throwing his stuff at him since I had packed it all in a suitcase.

He looks at me with a pathetic expression "Norge, don't…I don't even remember a girl b-but I'll do anything to make it up to you just please don't do this."

I glared at him "You want to do something for me? Then get out, get out so I never have to see you again." I crossed my arms waiting for him to leave.

He looks at me and seemed really upset wasn't smiling, now was he? "Fine, but I will find a way to make it up to you..." he said quietly as he grabbed his stuff and left.

I shook my head no there was no way he could even make up for this not a chance, once Prussia had told me he saw Denmark with some girl and Denmark hadn't denied it since he said he couldn't remember it was obvious something had happened. Unless a miracle happens, there is no way to forgive him for what he did.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

"A what?" I ask growing angry and guilty all at once as I stare at Prussia who was awkwardly standing there with Hungary threatening him with a frying pan.

"A prank, he was wasted so me, France, and Spain thought it'd be funny but now thinking about it, I guess it was pretty unawesome…" he said glancing at Hungary hoping it was a good enough explanation.

"Now say sorry!" she said sternly as he held up the frying pan.

He quickly apologized then ran away before Hungary could hit him I just stood there in shock I had kicked him out because of some dumb prank? I shut the door and set my cup of coffee down on the kitchen table. I start thinking of ways to apologize in hopes he could forgive me, I should have known not to trust Prussia. I run my hand through my hair wondering how I was going to fix this, I know I must call him but how do I even start the conversation? I've never been wrong before especially not this bad. I felt sick to my stomach I was feeling so guilty all that stuff I said to him how harshly I treated him all because of some dumb lie. I should have known Denmark wouldn't have done something like that he can't last a minute without talking about me, kissing me, hugging, touching, anything really. He's never looked at anyone else, he's never shown any interest to anyone else. I'm such an idiot… I cover my face with my hands feeling horrible I had to call him soon or this guilt will kill me.

I called him told him to come over and bring his stuff, he seemed happy and very willing to do so. I sigh sitting on the couch waiting for him to come home, honestly after all this he'll do anything for the other. He froze hearing the door open and his heavy footsteps growing louder as he got closer. I looked up and turned to face him he looked horrible he was smiling sure, but it wasn't real he still felt bad about what happened even though he shouldn't. I got up and walked over to him, I had no idea how to apologize for what happened for what I said, just everything in general. He set his suitcase down and I did the only thing I knew he'd like I ran up and hugged him, I hugged him tightly so tight I doubt he could breathe.

I hid my face against his chest mumbling out apology after apology. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have known you wouldn't do that…" I cry out I felt his arms wrap around me. "it was all some dumb prank Prussia and his friends did. They saw you drunk and put together some horrible prank to see how it went."

Denmark smiled kissing the top of my head "It's all right, I found out the second day after you kicked me out. I was just waiting for you to find out since I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I held on to him still feeling horrible, "Is there even anything I can do to make it up to you?" I ask looking up at him.

He grins "Well… I think you know what I would want." He purred leaning down and kissing me.

I bite my lip "All right, whatever you want." I wrap my arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

That night I let him do whatever he pleased, whether it was kissing, hugging, touching, anything he asked I let him do. He deserved it after I falsely accused him of cheating. I also think after this I'm going to put a curse on Prussia and his friends. I look up at Denmark once we finally finished all our love making he smiled looking down at me.

"I love you." I say blushing I knew the other always loved hearing me say that and I wanted to make him happy right now.

He grins "I love you too, And don't worry anymore I forgive you. I honestly was never upset with you." He kissed me once more before laying down and cuddling up next to me.

I moved closer to him resting my head on his chest smiling a little I hate to admit it but I did miss having him cling to me.

 _ **Not the best solution... oh well, hope you liked it, i guess it seems like the kind of stupid prank Prussia would pull.**_


	25. Gazing in to Each Other's Eyes

I blush as he traced my bottom lip with his thumb, I continue to watch him looking straight in to his eyes. I've noticed he had kind of a sky-blue eye color a lot better looking than my dark blue that almost looks purple. We were just taking a shower when Denmark got in to one of his loving moods, not those moods when he just wants to make love but when he wants to just look at me and do gentle touches. My hands are placed gently on his chest as he moves his hand a little and he was now lightly stroking my cheek. He had somewhat of a shine to his eyes, it's always been there that I know but it looks brighter now for some reason. He smiled a little and leans forward just before he closed his eyes he whispers something to me.

"I love you, so much. So much I hurts sometimes." Then I felt his lips on mine and we kissed, I was kind of disappointed I couldn't see his eyes anymore because I was enjoying myself just by gazing in to them examining every part of them. I notice how his eyes dart around slightly as he looks me over, I notice the color and how they look somewhat beautiful, I notice how his eyes light up even more when he's looking at me, they darken when he looks at someone he hates, the emotions he actually hides behind his smiles. His pain, sadness, anger, all of it though there are times all that is gone and he truly is happy, those times are when I love to gaze in to his eyes and just get lost in them.

 _ **Yeepppp way over due but.. I just want to get this finished I don't like leaving stuff.**_


	26. Getting Married

I pace back in forth trying to calm down and not think too much, because I know if I do I'll probably end up running off. I don't want to do that to him, I sigh looking at myself in the mirror I looked good for someone who's panicking. That idiot thought he'd be funny and tell me I should wear a dress today, I hit him and refused. I'm wearing a white tux with a white tie, everything is just white except my shoes which are black. I'm obviously going to stand out and I don't want that, I wanted to wear darker clothes but Finland refused and forced me to wear this. I sit down on one of the chairs in the room, I had shouted at everyone to leave me alone because they were putting too much pressure on me and I already have enough of that. I told them the only way someone could come back in was when they said I had to start walking down the aisle.

A few moments later someone knocks on my door, I get up and opened it to see Finland who was smiling happily. "It's time, you ready?"

I shook my head no, "I feel sick, I don't want to do this…" I told him though I felt bad for saying it. I just couldn't walk down that aisle with so many people watching, even if I wanted to marry Denmark.

He sighs, "You'll be fine, you can't quit now and I know you want to marry him." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Yes, but all the people watching me…" I look down feeling my heart pound as we get closer to the door.

"I'm telling you, you'll be fine. Trust me okay?" he looks back at me smiling.

I sigh, "Fine, I'm trusting you." Just as I said that we make it to the door and he steps to the side to let me pass.

I shut my eyes as I opened the door, once it was open I looked inside the room and noticed something strange. No one was looking at me, they all faced away or looked down. I frown in confusion wondering what was going on, I look forward and saw Denmark smiling he was the only one looking at me. I jump when I hear the music play, I quickly start walking down the aisle. Still no one looked at me which actually made me feel better, I just kept my eyes on Denmark until I made it in front of him. He grins leaning down to whisper to me.

"You look amazing, and I made sure to have everyone look away when you came in because I know how much you hate being in the spotlight. I can't promise they won't look now though." He glanced towards the crowd and there were people looking now.

I smile a little, "You know me too well, you look amazing too." I whisper back then we both stood straight again.

A few moments later we said our vows and put the rings on, the "I do's" finally the moment everyone was waiting for, we kissed. Denmark grins wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans in quickly and gives me a kiss he pulls me closer holding me there so I wouldn't move back, I understand he wants to make it last a bit longer so I allow it. I hear people cheering, Prussia whistling, I saw flashes of light meaning people were also taking pictures. Finally, we pulled away and Denmark continued to smile, he grabs my hand and leads me down the aisle once more as we leave the room. He wanted to have the party tomorrow to celebrate the wedding so me and him could have some time alone. Plus it gave me time to calm down after being in a crowd as well. We get in the limo and the driver started it up and drove off. I lean back in the chair sighing in relief, I was glad that was over.

Denmark smiled wrapping his arm around me and pulled me closer, "Got us a room at a hotel, a really good one too. We can stay there for the rest of the day and night then tomorrow we'll have the party."

I nod, "That sounds nice, well except the party…" I mutter as I rest my head on his shoulder.

He laughs and kisses the top of my head, "I love you."

I look up at him and kissed him on the lips, "I love you too."

 _ **Sorry, I know this one is bad.**_


End file.
